


Eyes Open

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x23, Demon Dean, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Open your eyes, Dean." </p><p>Dean's transition to demon. Tag to "Do You Believe In Miracles?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open

He hears it. Somewhere in the distance, Crowley’s voice says his name.

_Listen to me, Dean Winchester._

It’s a long way off. He wonders how he can even still hear it, when Sam’s voice had faded a long time ago, but it’s there. The timbre is soft, almost melodic, and resounds clearly in the empty blankness he’s found himself in. There’s barely anything left of him, but what little remains reaches out and gravitates towards it.

He doesn’t know where he is. This isn’t Heaven, which of course he hadn’t been expecting, but it’s not Hell, either. This is just cold and empty darkness. He isn’t even sure that he’s left his own body, and this void is just what’s left over after his brain ceased functioning. The Mark has embedded itself deep in his soul and now won’t let it leave, keeping it chained to the brand on his arm.

Crowley’s voice speaks again. This time it’s louder, penetrating more sharply through the blanket of silence surrounding him.

_What you’re feeling right now, it’s not death. It’s life. A new kind of life._

The darkness is receding. All the shadows are flickering and regaining some kind of shape, and Dean becomes aware of his own body again. There’s no warmth in his veins. His heart is still, but he can feel some new kind of power beginning to flow through him. The Mark is like an IV in his arm, dripping sweet poison into his blood that slowly creeps its way through his cold veins to breathe new life into him.

It feels strong. Invincible. So unlike the trembling fragility he remembers from being human.

_Open your eyes, Dean._

He hears the command, and his muscles strain to obey. They aren’t responsive yet, but they will be.

Tendrils of darkness spill from the Mark to wind their way through his soul, and he rejoices as it blackens. All the memories he once had of Sam and Cas are becoming stained, his emotions for them turning to charred remains, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t need them anymore. There’s a better offer on the table.

_See what I see. Feel what I feel._

He thinks he understands now. All the years he spent resisting this in Hell now seem so foolish as the overwhelming high takes over him. He’s alive.

_Let’s go take a howl at that moon._

Dean opens his eyes.


End file.
